


Stupid For Him

by stupidforya



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bands, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Sepanjang yang kutahu, Pete Wentz sudah mencintai Patrick sejak lama sekali.





	Stupid For Him

**Author's Note:**

> okay, jadi, pov di sini sebenarnya bukan pov oc? kayak, terserah kalian mau memikirkan siapa pov di sini, karena aku sendiri sebenarnya ga mikir pov siapa-siapa di fic ini dan cuma ingin nulis petetrick tapi dari sudut orang lain lmao. mungkin juga bisa bayangin chris gutierrez kalo mau canon, mungkin...? dan ya aku ga mikirin self-insert waktu nulis ini, but if you wanna insert yourself then be my guest.
> 
>  **disclaimer:** yakin banget sih fall out boy bukan punya saya. karya ini murni fiksi dan gak nyata.

Sepanjang yang kutahu, Pete Wentz sudah mencintai Patrick sejak lama sekali. Itulah fakta yang ada, itulah bagaimana dia bekerja sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya membutuhkan makan dan minum di kehidupan sehari-hari. Dalam hidupnya, seorang Pete Wentz memiliki catatan  _mencintai_  sebagai kebutuhan pokoknya, kemudian di ujung kata  _mencintai_  dia menuliskan sebuah nama yang siap sekali dia torehkan sebagai tato di atas kulitnya secara permanen;  _Patrick Stump_.

Aku sesungguhnya ingin tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa bermula. Mereka berdua memulai hidup di sini—di sekolah ini—sebagai entitas yang terpisah. Mereka dulunya adalah Pete Wentz, lalu di sudut lain ada Patrick Stump yang jelas-jelas memiliki pola hidup yang terlalu kontras untuk dipadukan bersama, apalagi disandingkan bak pasangan yang baru menjalin tali suci selamanya.

Begini, Patrick Stump itu populer. Populer bukan main, dia terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai anak laki-laki baik-baik yang memiliki nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajarannya. A, A, A, bahkan sebuah A  _minus_  dalam nilainya adalah titik hitam penghinaan untuk orang yang keterlaluan pedulinya pada nilai. Oh, jangan lupa, dia punya suara bagai malaikat yang akan mengikat seluruh atensi dan interes apabila seseorang mendengarnya, ini bahkan bukan guyonan lantaran akhir-akhir ini pun ada rumor yang berterbangan dan mulut ke mulut jika Patrick Stump mendapat tawaran kontrak dengan  _record label_  besar. Kabar burung terkecil di sini dapat tersebar dengan mudah, apalagi jika kau memiliki nama belakang  _Stump_ dan suaramu adalah suara  _soul_  terindah di sejagat alam raya.

Lalu, kalau kau cukup familiar dengan sekolah ini, mungkin … kau akan tahu di sekolahku ini, kami juga mempunyai seorang … Pete Wentz. Peter Lewis Kingston  _bla bla bla bla_  Wentz Ketiga. Dia memiliki nama seperti seseorang keturunan darah biru, nama yang begitu megah untuk dimiliki manusia—namun, apakah kau sudah pernah menemuinya? Temuilah dia, Pete Wentz ini. Dan kau akan tahu!

Pete Wentz ini dialah seseorang yang kausebut ada di bawah hierarki derajat seseorang dalam kehidupan anak-anak sekolah menengah, terutama apabila hobi yang miliki adalah membuang waktumu menyaksikan film-film layar klise mengenai kehidupan anak sekolahan di Amerika Serikat ini. Maksudku,  _well_  … walaupun nyatanya kami (iya, benar sekali, di sini aku bermaksud merujuk pada  _diriku_  dan _Pete Wentz_  ini) adalah teman (sekali lagi,  _kenyataan pahit_ ), kami berada di bawah sekali pada posisi kehidupan di antara populasi manusia terpelajar di sekolah ini. Nampaknya, seolah semua ini adalah hidup yang lengkap dengan naskah dan dialog yang sudah terancang sebelumnya, aku tak lagi terkejut apabila ketika jam makan siang di kafetaria aku menemukan nampan makanku dilambungkan entah ke mana oleh kaum yang tertinggi—mereka dengan tubuh kekar dan  _jersey_  klub mereka yang melambangkan sebuah kebanggaan tertinggi. Semua itu seakan-akan membuat mereka memiliki tahkta di sini.

Iya, bahkan seorang Patrick Stump pun memiliki pangkat yang cukup tinggi hingga dia cukup dihormati oleh berbagai kalangan di sini, meskipun sebetulnya tak cukup jauh seperti  _nerd_ , bagiku. Oh, tidak—jangan sampai seseorang tahu aku memikirkan hal itu! Bodoh sekali diriku! Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh menghina Paduka yang Mulia Patrick Stump. Dia dipuja bak dewa di sini.

Ingat Pete Wentz? Dia tokoh yang cukup penting di kisah yang hendak aku beritahu di sini. Camkan namanya—Pete Wentz, tapi jangan harap dia orang yang megah apalagi elegan, Pete tidak akan pernah memiliki aura bangsawan di sekitarnya yang akan lantas membuat semua orang tunduk patuh padanya, sebab untuk keseharian datang ke sekolah dia tidak pernah melupakan warnanadanya yang adalah hitam. Wajib itu, tidak boleh ada warna lain yang melengkapi warna bajunya, dari atas hingga menyentuh kaki, dia seperti punya alergi tertentu pada warna neon atau warna yang terang. Bahkan dia menggunakan celana denim perempuan! Pete juga tidak pernah lupa melukis  _eyeliner_  yang membuat matanya lebih mekar dan lebih meminta perhatian berlebih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berteman dengannya. Ini konyol sekali, namun lambat laun aku mulai mengikuti selera  _fashion_ -nya yang patut dipertanyakan itu. Dia punya pengaruh yang buruk sekali, kautahu?  
  
Menyedihkannya lagi, aku pun juga lama kelamaan terseret oleh Pete yang tak pernah mau mengalah untuk membawaku mengikuti latihan band miliknya dan tanpa dibiarkan memilih opsi yang lebih menyenangkan lagi daripada ini, aku terpaksa menyaksikan Pete Wentz berteriak pada  _mike_  seperti orang yang dirasuki oleh setan dan di lain sisi aku harus menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan isi perut lantaran lonjakan yang belum pernah aku alami sebelumnya seharian penuh itu.

Jadi, dari segi mana pun kau melihat, kacamata seperti apapun kau memperhatikan semua ini, menyatukan Pete Wentz dan Patrick Stump bagiku seperti lelucon yang seseorang keluarkan untuk mencarikan suasana dengan lelucon hambar dan harapan hal tersebut akan membuat orang-orang mengeluarkan tawa sebagai apresiasi yang tidak sesuai sama sekali dengan sikon yang ada.

Begini,  _ya_ , bagiku menyaksikan dengan kedua mataku bagaimana proses menyatunya entitas individual Pete Wentz dan Patrick Stump mengalami transisi menjadi PetedanPatrick itu sungguh …  _eh_ , mengejutkan? Tak disangka-sangka? Apakah ini salah satu cara Patrick Stump melatih dirinya bersandiwara agar-agar dia mendapatkan tawaran menjadi seorang aktor juga? Jika aku pikirkan sendiri lagi, aku pikir semua hal yang bertemakan “ _cewek baik-baik hanya mau dengan cowok yang jahat!_ ” dan “ _nice guys finish last_ ” hanya dapat diterapkan kepada hubungan heteroseksual saja, tetapi apa yang kulihat sekarang adalah skenario yang serupa, eh ... serupa? _Mungkin_ bisa kaubilang begitu? Seorang bocah berandalan dan punya _love interest_ yang berambisi mengubah hidup si cowok delinkuen itu?

Hei, hei, _tapiiiii_! Sungguh, Pete Wentz bukanlah  _bad boy_  yang biasanya kautemui di sekolahan, oke? Aku tarik itu. Maksudku, dia tidak—dia tidak melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan anak-anak lusuh di film-film yang  _cheesy_  itu. Dia tidak pandai berkelahi, dia bukan anak  _gangster_  yang akan menculik putrimu di malam hari dan berseteru senggol dengan kelompok lain … dia bahkan semampai! Jauh dari menakutkan! Tapi,  _yah_ , kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, Patrick juga tidak mencapai tinggi  _standard_  laki-laki pada umumnya di Amerika, tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Aku tahu selama ini Pete Wentz sama sekali tidak pernah letih melawan para anak-anak yang menganggap diri mereka berada di atas kami. Aku tahu Pete Wentz orang yang, eh … cukup tangguh? Oke, paling tidak hal ini bisa membuatku menolerir dirinya di keseharian kami. Ini sungguh membantu.

Lalu … bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana  _bisa_  seseorang yang berada di paling bawah dasar tangga hidup bisa menggapai seseorang yang jelas berada di luar jangkauannya?

Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku ingin tahu dan ingin menanyakannya, namun setelah semua yang kulihat—ini sudah lebih dari tiga bulan! Rasa penuh penasaran dan keingintahuanku pun lama-lama ikut sirna beserta waktu yang kulewati bersamaan dengan PetedanPatrick sebagai roda ketiga yang tidak diinginkan. Semuanya seolah terjadi begitu saja, tanpa peringatan dan  _DOR!_  kau memilikinya di depan pintu rumahmu, tetapi hal  _ini_  adalah sebuah bentuk penyiksaan yang membuatmu ingin mengarahkan pistol kepada mereka dan melakukan  _DOR!_  yang sungguh-sungguh kali ini, sebab masalah yang simpel ini. _Sesungguhnya_ , mereka adalah manusia yang tidak mengenai aturan mengenai pertunjukan kasih sayang yang tidak tahu menahu tempat.

Aku awalnya biasa-biasa saja, oke…? Semua ini seharusnya tidak begitu menyiksa seperti apa yang kukatakan. Semua ini  _seharusnya_  tidak begitu! Namun apa yang kulihat terus berulang bak acara televisi yang memuakkan tetapi mereka tetap berlangsung hingga kau mampus terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka selesai secara resmi. Ini memuakkan hingga ketingkat aku ingin memutuskan ikatan pertemanan yang kumiliki dengan Pete Wentz.

Biar kuberi tahu, sebelum Pete Wentz dan Patrick Stump mengalami menyatuan menjadi PetedanPatick, aku yakin sekali aku ada diurutan pertama (atau paling tidak kedua! Di posisi pertama, kalau  _bukan aku_ , barangkali adalah  _band_ -nya) prioritasnya sehari-hari! Tiap kali ada seseorang yang menggangguku, dia bakal datang dan menyingkirkan mereka, atau sesekali dia akan menggantikan diriku sebagai seseorang untuk disalahkan. Dan, ya! Dia juga pernah memberikan padaku sebuah  _vinyl_ The Beatles edisi yang Pete bilang sudah tak diperjualbelikan lagi dan ada tanda tangan John Lennon di sana untukku padaku! Iya, dia memberikannya padaku secara cuma-cuma! Dia bilang padaku karena sudah mau melihat  _band_ -nya tampil di  _gig_  pertama mereka dan mendokumentasikan keseluruhannya di acara malam itu. Aku ingat sekali dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyodorkan  _vinyl_  yang katanya dia dapatkan dengan jerit payah yang rujukan kepada ibunya agar tidak menjual hal itu kembali karena harganya yang bukan main (dan karena itu menggunakan uangnya sendiri, jadi Pete Wentz tentu saja memperjuangkan haknya).

Sekarang … semua itu nampak seperti memori yang cepat sekali pudarnya, sampai-sampai rasanya Pete Wentz yang aku temui empat bulan yang lalu sebelum bertemu bocah Stump ini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Pete Wentz versi yang sudah menemui Patrick Stump dan dicuci otak olehnya.

Aku tidak cemburu! Aku bilang itu, dan dengarlah! Karena hal itu sudah hal terjujur, paling jujur yang bisa aku ucapkan perkara hubungan aku-petewentz-patrickstump ini! Walaupun aku dan Pete Wentz lama kelamaan bisa juga dikatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih hanya karena kedekatan kami, ini begitu … konyol. Aku tentu saja tidak cemburu kepadanya! Semua ini tidak mungkin, oke, tentang diriku yang dibakar oleh api cemburu oleh Pete dan Patrick dan kemungkinan segitiga cinta— _tidak_ , coret itu. Ini bagaikan lingkaran setan bagiku, oke?

Aku tidak …cemburu. Percayalah, hubunganku dan Pete Wentz adalah murni pertemanan semata, walaupun kadang kala mengakuinya begitu memalukan karena … Pete Wentz adalah Pete Wentz.

Semua ini membingungkan. Aku pun tak percaya. Aku pun tak mengerti. Apa yang sedang aku  _bicarakan_  di sini? Semua itu terasa seperti kata-kata yang dipaksa untuk keluar! UGH! Aku jadi seperti ini semua salah Pete Wentz, semua salahkan dia dan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada diam di tempat dan mengetahui apa peraturan-peraturan tak tertulis untuk dipatuhinya!

Hari-hari yang kulewati dengan Pete tak pernah sekali jauh-jauh denganku yang akan menegurnya, “hei! Ayolah, Bung! Tahulah ke mana kau harus menaruh tanganmu!” karena aku geram dengan gerak-gerik lengannya yang mencurigakan di bawah meja dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana raut Patrick yang ikut berubah bersamaan dengan kecurigaanku, yang tentu saja, hal semacam ini memperkuat apa yang kuduga mereka lakukan—atau dalam kasus ini, apa yang  _Pete_  lakukan.

Dan biasanya—aku tahu sampai aku hafal bagaimana Pete akan menjawab; dia tertawa, lalu mengeluarkan alasan yang seolah-olah hal itu memberikannya alasan untuk melakukan hal demikian, bilang hal itu bercanda, namun ketika aku hendak hengkang dari tempat kuberada, dia akan bilang, “jangan ke mana-mana! Kau ‘kan temanku, temani dong!”

Tapi, tahu tidak ujungnya bagaimana? Aku akan berakhir menjadi nyamuk yang berterbangan di antara mereka dan berusaha mengingatkan di antar curian-curian cium dan rengkuh erat mereka bahwa  _aku_  berada di sana—aku ADA di antara mereka! Aku bilang begini kepada Pete:

“Pete, tolong, PDA kalian?” aku memelas karena mataku tak lagi mampu melihat aksi yang mereka tampilkan bagai diriku tak pernah ada di sana.

“Anggap saja ini  _fanservice_!” balas Pete, dan aku ingin sekali menampar anak itu dan dirinya yang menjawab pintaku dengan enteng.

“Apa untung yang kudapat dari ini?!”

Pete tertawa saja, namun aku tahu sekali pastinya Patrick merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya aku di sana. Jelas saja, itu kencan mereka, ‘kan, seharusnya?! Kenapa harus ada aku? Pete, begitukah caramu menyeimbangkan takaran kehidupan cinta dan pertemanan di dalam kehidupanmu? Aku ingin bertanya demikian, tetapi aku tidak ucapkan karena tepat saat itu aku sudah mengambil langkah menjauhi kemaksiatan yang sudah seharusnya kujauhi tepat sebelum aku terjatuh lebih dalam dan dalam dan dalam lagi padanya (paling tidak, aku menjauh sebelum Pete memintaku memberi komentar pada video porno produksi miliknya sendiri—aku tidak mau lihat ada namanya dan Patrick ada di sampulnya itu!).

Aku penasaran mengapa nama Patrick Stump belum jatuh dari puncaknya, bahkan anak-anak masih memujanya sebagaimana mereka menyembah Patrick dan suara emasnya beberapa bulan lalu. Bersamaan pula, Pete Wentz kini justru membuat pamornya naik entah bagaimana caranya. Sebelumnya aku dan Pete Wentz yang kerap diusili kini tak pernah lagi mendapat usilan dan kerap kali pun aku ditanyai saran oleh anak-anak yang biasanya menghindariku tentang bagaimana caranya agar Patrick mau bicara dengan mereka! Salah satu dari mereka nampak seperti seseorang yang akan menangis bahagia kalau dia ditampar oleh Patrick—dan ya, dia juga mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku.

Sekolahku ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang aneh.

Patrick menemuiku kadang-kadang tanpa Pete dan dengan mereka yang terus bersama layaknya memiliki lem yang membuat mereka tetap berdampingan, itu adalah momen-momen yang jarang terjadi selama tiga bulan mereka bersama. Aku hanya bisa terkejut ketika hal itu terjadi pertama kali.

Dalam sekian pertemuanku dengan Patrick, kami biasanya memiliki Pete Wentz di antara kami agar pembicaraan tetap berlangsung dan menghindari sunyi yang canggung, dan itu adalah salah satu keahlian Pete Wentz untuk menanganinya. Biasanya pun juga, Patrick selalu saja akan melempariku sebuah tatapan kurang mengenakan penuh makna yang membuatku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata atau memulai pembicaraan ketika Pete izin pamit untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan kami berdua saja. Aku pernah berusaha membawa arus pembicaraan yang dikendalikan oleh Pete, tetapi aku justru membawanya dengan menanyakan betapa bagusnya cuaca hari ini meskipun di luar sana, di luar kafe tempat kami berteduh, angin dan hujan bersatu dan mengoyak rencana kami untuk seharian penuh itu.

Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau Patrick tidak suka padaku.  _Well_ , aku bisa dikatakan adalah orang ketiga dihubungan mereka itu. Aku adalah seseorang dengan akal pikiran manusia pada umumnya yang tahu membaca suasana dan situasi, sehingga ketika sepasang pasangan hendak berpergian ke mana pun mereka mau, aku tidak harusnya mengekor, bukan?

Hah, Pete di sana mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin mencari inspirasi musik tanpa bilang kalau dia punya janji di hari dan saat yang sama dengan Patrick. Aku ingin pulang dan Pete Wentz menarikku untuk bilang kalau aku punya utang yang belum dilunasi—iya, aku belum bilang kalau aku yang buta dengan instrumen musik pernah merusak senar _bass_  kesayangannya, jadi dia bilang untuk melunasi separuhnya aku harus tetap di sana dan membantunya dengan musik. Yah, nyatanya, kami memang membuat musik untuk  _band_ -nya Pete dan Patrick betul-betul tahu mengenai musik. Dia banyak membantu, dia mengejutkanku dengan pengetahuan yang dia punya. Pete bilang padaku kalau dia mau merekrut Patrick untuk jadi vokalisnya, namun dia harus tahu dulu sejauh apa pengetahuan Patrick sebelum resmi menawarkan hal tersebut. Dia meminta pendapatku apakah Patrick adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk mendapat posisi tersebut.

Aku bilang padanya, “Pete, kauyakin kau bersama Patrick kau sayang dia atau kau ingin memanfaatkan koneksi dia dengan  _record label_?” aku keluarkan dan kumaksudkan sebagai sebuah guyonan ketika aku dan Pete meninggalkan meja kami sebentar untuk memesan makanan lagi.

Pete membalas, “jangan bodoh! Aku lebih sayang Pattycakes daripada apapun!”

Dia kedengaran seperti dia baru saja disinggung dan rasa sakit hatinya terpapar jelas. Walaupun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau aku harus memiliki rasa menyesal dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Mau dia menyebut Patrick dengan sebutan kasih sayang menjijikkan seperti macamnya itu, aku tidak peduli dan memutar mata.

Intinya, hubunganku dan Patrick tidak pernah bagus selain dengan pertukaran patah kata sebagai basa-basi ketika Pete undur diri untuk waktu yang singkat, sehingga dia menghampiriku untuk bicara untuk kali pertamanya, itu mengejutkan. Dia sendiri yang datang kepadaku dan mulai bercerita betapa dia membenci Pete dan kata-katanya yang penuh prosa puisi yang seharusnya romantis tetapi justru meninggalkan kesan norak bukan main. Lalu setiap malam Pete akan mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat yang lagi-lagi adalah gombalannya yang tidak pernah habis (dan entah mengapa, Patrick juga menceritakan sebuah foto privat Pete yang nampaknya tidak malu dia umbar melalui pesan singkat untuknya—TOLONG! Terlalu banyak informasi!).

Iya, semua itu, kata Patrick, begitu manis di awal mereka mulai bersama, namun Pete harunsya sadar dan tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya harus segera berhenti. Dia bilang agar aku menyampaikannya kepada Pete karena aku adalah temannya—sahabatnya malah! Aku tidak tahu mengapa dari sekian banyaknya orang yang ditemui Pete di keseharian hidupnya, aku menjadi kandidat untuk menempati posisi sahabatnya—ugh! Aku tidak mengeluh! Kami memang berteman walaupun aku membencinya juga (walaupun “apa yang kubenci” versi milikku dan “apa yang kubenci” versi Patrick barangkali memiliki beberapa perbedaan) untuk berbagai alasan dan mengapa cintanya kepada Patrick mengibahkan sesuatu yang begitu mengesalkan kepadaku.

Waktu berlalu, aku mulai bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri mengapa lagi-lagi waktu mengubah susunan komposisi hidupku sekali lagi lantaran dua bulan hinggap dan lenyap, aku kini menggapai Patrick Stump di tanganku dengan senyum ceria dan tawa. Ini sungguh konyol. Aku yang dulu akan menertawakan hal ini jika terjadi. Dan, hei! Sebelum kau mengira aku setega itu untuk mengambil pacar temanku sendiri, kami hanya … menjadi sedikit lebih dekat. Kami mengalami perasaan kesal yang mutual dan menciptakan rasa pertemanan itu sendiri di dalamnya seiring dengan waktu membawa kami membentuk ikatan yang bisa kukatakan cukup ... kuat? Ya!

Kami selalu pergi ke kafetaria di jam makan siang, kemudian aku mulai duduk di sampingnya ketika kami mempunyai jam pelajaran yang sama. Aku menyadari bahwa Patrick Stump adalah sosok yang lebih dari maskot sekolah kami yang memiliki talenta terlalu banyak untuk dibawa satu orang manusia. Patrick Stump memiliki kepribadiannya sendiri yang mendirikannya sebuah sosok individualnya sendiri. Aku memperhatikan Patrick dan bagaimana dia selalu memakan makan siangnya dengan urutan yang selalu sama dari hari ke hari dan warna merah yang selalu dimilikinya untuk sampul buku juga warna kesukaannya, serta Patrick yang kulihat tidak mampu menghardik seseorang karena dia terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal demikian walaupun sebelumnya kulihat orang itu menumpahkan kopi dan mengenai sepatu Patrick.

Patrick begitu baik, terlalu baik untuk nyata dan dia adalah karakter dua dimensi bagiku karena kebaikannya yang sangat berada di luar dimensi ini. Namun, Pete Wentz masihlah berstatus pacarnya dan aku ingat kalau tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Kini, aku mulai bisa keluar dari situasi di mana sebelumnya Pete Wentz tidak akan membiarkanku keluar untuk menyaksikan kumpulan kompilasi PDA yang hendak dia tunjukkan padaku dan menyebabkan ciut karena tidak punya kekasih untuk melakukan hal serupa (bedanya aku tidak akan serendah dia!).

Hal itu tidak berarti Pete Wentz berhenti membuntutiku untuk berkonsultasi mengenai apakah Patrick Stump layak dijadikan sebagai vokalisnya. Tentu saja, seharusnya setelah beberapa lama Pete Wentz mengencani Patrick dia seharusnya tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki kemampuan seperti Midas yang dapat menyentuh apapun menjadi emas—namun kali ini, dengan suaranya. Dia jagoan sekolah kami dan oh, siapa yang tahu banyaknya piala perlombaan menyanyi di rumahnya. ( _breaking news_! ternyata, pete wentz lebih mencintai  _band_ -nya daripada cintanya pada patrick stump.)

Baru sebulan kemudian, Pete memberi kepastian kepada Patrick dan menanyakan kemauannya menjadi vokalis baru untuk  _band_ -nya. Aku bisa lihat kala itu wajah Patrick terkejut bukan main, dia punya kedut di dahinya dan cukup panjang waktu yang diambil untuk menentukan keputusannya. Pete berlutut di kakinya seakan dia baru saja mengucapkan lamaran untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka ke hubungan yang lebih serius lagi. Mengingat ini adalah  _band_ -nya—aku cukup paham mengapa Pete menganggap hal ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Di sana, juga ada Joe dan Andy yang kelihatannya berusaha meyakinkan Patrick bahwa  _band_ mereka adalah  _band_  yang tepat untuk Patrick dan _bla bla bla_ , begitu banyak bujukan yang mereka katakan dan Pete Wentz merasakan gemetar di tangannya apabila yang keluar dari mulut Patrick adalah penolakan kokoh. Aku tahu  _band_  ini penting baginya dan aku sudah menjadi  _manager_  bagi mereka walaupun tidak secara resmi, aku mengatur  _band_  ini pula sebagaimana Pete, Joe, dan Andy menjalankan  _band_  mereka. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku ikut terlibat pula dengan ini, namun melihat Pete yang gelisah seperti itu memberikanku rasa tak nyaman.

Patrick sudah beberapa kali menyaksikan  _band_  Pete tampil secara langsung. Aku sudah sering beberapa kali mendengar Patrick mengkritik suara Pete yang beberapa kali tidak senada dengan musik dan bagaimana dia bisa membuat musik mereka menjadi lebih baik atau dia yang beberapa kali tak sengaja kudengar menggumamkan sepenggal lirik lagu dari  _band_  Pete. Aku yakin Patrick sangat menikmatinya, tetapi, oh, tentu ini pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya menimbang-nimbang cukup lama.

Ketika aku tengah mendengarkan curahan Pete mengenai  _band_  dan bagaimana dia menaruh masa depannya kepada  _band_  ini, aku melihat Patrick muncul di belakang kami dan terpampang semburat merah muda di wajahnya, raut yang haru, mata yang memerah, disusul dengan perkataan persetujuan yang kurasa amat menyebabkan Pete begitu bersemangat dan menjerit dan lagi-lagi menyebarkan sebuah PDA di depan aku, Joe, dan Andy. Kami mengenggelengkan kepala karena, yah, ini akan menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari mereka.

* * *

Ketika aku lulus sekolah menengah, aku sudah berhenti menjadi  _manager_  tak resmi mereka.

Kini mereka memiliki nama sehingga tak perlu lagi kusebut mereka sebagai band milik Pete. Aku masih ingat masa-masa lampau di mana akhirnya ibuku tak lagi memperbolehkanku bermain dengan si bocah Wentz itu karena dia memberikan pengaruh buruk sambil menunjukkan pensil  _eyeliner_  kepadaku. Aku si bocah rebel itu tentu saja tidak diam di sana dan membiarkan masa remajaku habis hanya karena ibuku melarang. Aku dan  _band_  Pete terus bersama; kami adalah keluarga. Aku ingat akhirnya dapat menghilangkan rasa kebencianku (sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar benci) kepada Pete dan merangkul Pete dan Patrick bersama sebelum meluncur ke acara perdana mereka dengan Patrick sebagai vokalis. Rasanya itu begitu membahagiakan melihat anak yang kuasuh sendiri akhirnya tumbuh dewasa dan melihat Pete berada di posisi  _bass_  tentu saja terasa lebih baik daripada penampilan yang kulihat dengannya di vokal.

Aku juga ingat ketika Pete lebih dahulu lulus daripada aku dan Patrick, lalu dia membawa kami ke sebuah  _bar_  dengan kartu tanda pengenal palsu supaya kami bisa minum-minum dan Pete yang membayar semua biayanya. Patrick mabuk sambil menangis di pundak Pete, dia menangis-nangis dan mengatakan kalau SMA akan terasa seperti neraka tanpa Pete dan orang-orang hanya akan mengenalnya kembali sebagai si Patrick saja, bukan Patrick yang memiliki kepribadian apabila ada Pete bersamanya. Pete tidak mabuk karena dia yang menyetir malam itu dan tertawa dan memeluk Patrick seolah-seolah yang dia peluk adalah  _teddy bear_. Pete membisikkan pula bahwa tiap hari dia akan mengirimkan Patrick pesan singkat, berbagi video, atau apapun agar Patrick tidak kesepian serta menambahkan kalau Patrick masih memiliki aku untuk mengawasinya.

Kami berbagi konfesi penuh tangis  _melodrama_ , terutama Patrick dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa diam dengan bibirnya tanpa dipertemukan dengan Pete. Aku tertawa saja, terlalu keras kemudian mengambil minuman lagi agar aku tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku mulai diganggu di saat Pete sudah bukan lagi siswa di sini untuk menghentikan mereka. Aku tidak punya Joe dan Andy karena mereka tidak berada di wilayah yang sama denganku. Lalu aku ingat ada Patrick dan lantas aku berpikir,  _apakah aku akan selalu bergantung padanya?_

Waktu yang kulalui di penghujung tahun terakhirku di SMA kurasa mengalami banyak perubahan. Ketika akhirnya  _band_  mendapat kontrak resmi pertama mereka, kami lagi-lagi pergi ke  _bar_  dan merayakannya, kali ini bersama Joe dan Andy. Aku akhirnya harus tanggal dari perjalanan saat mereka akan mengumumkan  _tour_  dan aku tahu lambat laun aku harus mengucapkan maaf. Ibuku bilang tidak boleh, selain itu aku memiliki mimpiku sendiri yang ingin kucapai.

Aku tahu Patrick menangis saat itu. Aku bilang aku akan berhenti jadi bagian dari  _band_  mereka, walaupun sejak awal aku tak pernah resmi memegang bagian di sana. Pete berusaha menenangkan Patrick dan dia bicara padaku lagi diperpisahan kami—oke,  _perpisahan_ , terdengar seperti aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan mereka, tapi,  _hey_!

Pete duduk di salah satu  _booth_  denganku di  _bar_  dia mengajakku pergi. Aku ingat dia bilang kalau dia senang sekali bisa mengenalku di sepanjang perjalanan dia membesarkan  _band_ -nya. Aku bertanya apakah dia puas dengan adanya Patrick di  _band_. Dia bilang, “aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai band ini. Keduanya melengkapiku dan membuatku bahagia, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa  _perasaan_ ini  _ada_.”

Dan aku tersenyum tatkala Pete bercerita bagaimana dia bisa mendekati Patrick untuk pertama kalinya dan selamanya. Dia bicara seolah mereka adalah bongkar pasang yang akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwanya untuk ditakdirkan bersama. Dia tahu sekali menceritakan sesuatu dengan kata-katanya yang  _cheesy_  sehingga aku mengerti keluhan yang Patrick selalu ceritakan padaku bahwa Pete menggunakan kata-kata semacam itu di kehidupan sehari-harinya. Dia tidak pernah berubah.

Aku berpikir lagi dan menenggelamkan diriku pada masa lalu. Pete Wentz begitu mencintai Patrick Stump dan itu amat konyol. Bukan dalam konotasi negatif! Namun, itu tetap begitu konyol bagiku karena cintanya membuatku ingin memutar mata. Paling tidak mereka saling mencintai dan itu perasaan yang mutual.

Pete membuat lelucon mengenai apa yang akan kulakukan di kemudian hari, aku tertawa sembari berkata:

“Aku akan memberitahu banyak orang tentang kisah kalian suatu hari nanti.”

Dia tertawa. Apakah humorku sudah meningkat daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Aku melihat seorang Pete Wentz tertawa lepas dan menulariku agar mengikuti ritme tawanya itu.

Sebelum kami menutup malam, aku dengar Pete membalasku, "Jangan mengecewakanku, Bung!" 

**Author's Note:**

> biasanya aku gak suka nulis panjang-panjang, tapi bablas hahaha, tapi seneng nulisnya :(
> 
> makasih sudah lewat di sini.


End file.
